Dave X Bullied Anorexic Reader
by latulaattacks
Summary: You are depressed and you don't like food. You get bullied, and no one cares. You are [Full Name] Bullshit that has no grammer bc i was like ten.
1. Chapter 1 - Being Cool Sucks

Okay so I was bored - Watch Me At DA - TulipXPyrope

ALSOOO your anorexic. Yeah honey buns start eating.

Like really .O.

-Past because I wrote this in the pastish-

The sun was glimmering and the river was flowing. Outside kids of all sorts were laughing, something hysterical must have been going on. Your name was Dave Strider and you were currently bored as fuck. 'I wonder what the fucks so funny.' I thought. Getting up and stretching I decided to ironically walk past just to see what was going on. I opened my bedroom door and dodged a billion smuppet asses. I opened the front door slowly and began my ironic fake stroll on pass to see what was going on. I looked across the street at the small park. My heart sank a little, it was her, it was the girl in my second period class who always got called names. I stared at her being bullied by 6-10 kids. It was terrible. But hell, I can't stand up for her. I'm the cool kid remember? I have to suppress my emotions and not give a fuck about what happens to someone who is a low life right? But I like her. More then friend wise. God I know it's dumb but hell she's fucking adorable. I continued my ironic pass through. The awful names they called her rand through my ears once I was about a block away. It wasn't fair for me to just do that. Walk away. Her name was [full name] and she was being bullied by my 'friends.'

[Name]'s p.o.v

I'm used to it right? They can't hurt me. Over all the years of abuse I should suck it up right? Well guess what I haven't. I have a crush on the coolest kid in school and I just watched him stroll by and do nothing! It hurt you know? I thought he was cooler then that. "SHUT UP" I yelled. I had enough of there constant dick sucking jokes. They were so dumb! And I had to listen to the rainbow of it and it was just reaching its peak. I didn't care anymore. Why should I? No fucking body cares. They continued to taunt me with there gay ass jokes driving me nuts. "SHUT YOUR ASS SUCKING WHORE FUCKING SLUT STRIPPING MOUTHS!" I practically screamed. Of course they didn't stop. Here comes the first swing. I was punched right in the face. And guess what? They kicked me down beat me up for a few hours and left. I'm not over exaggerating. I'm serious. And no one came to help.

Dave's P.O.V

I heard her scream shut up many times. I hid right behind the corner beating her up. This is the price of cool right? Unable to save the people you care about. She doesn't know I care about her because I can't ever help her. I never talk to her. Once I called her a shit head. I wonder how that must have been. I'm a real dick. They should just call me Dave Dick Strider because that's what I am. God, why can't I ever stand up for her?! It's like a part of me is like, 'Fuck you' and another is like 'save her!' And guess what sucks even more dick then I do?! THE FUCKING FACT THAT THE 'Fuck you' SIDE WINS! It's driving me crazy. She makes me loose my ironically awesome cool. And that's saying something. Being cool really fucking sucks.

[Name]'s P.O.V

I stood up and walked home. This is the price of being a nerd? I started sobbing. I went home to my empty house, Dad dead, mom off at some dude's house. Leaving me a mess. And I really don't eat anymore. i mean seriously I rather starve then put up with half the shit I do! I mean god. So I just went straight to bed.

Present-

No one's P.O.V

[Name] was running as fast as she could. "Dammit no!" The bell was just 'bout to ring. _RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG_"DAMMIT!" She screamed knowing she was totally late. She walked into class nonchalant about everything. And sat down in the back. She hated the front because everyone on the planet earth picked on her. God. It was so old. No one even notice her being late. No one noticed her anyway. . . . People quit bullying her and treated her like she was invisible. And she liked it better then getting beat up right?

I'm tired I might add a chapter two. (_I almost wrote I might ass another chapter two. WAIT that doesn't work XDDD)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Standing Up For Her

...GTHYJU PART TWO

Dave's P.O.V

[Name] slunk down in her seat. She grabbed her Books for that class out of her binder. Her first period class was Spanish, it was with me. I adjusted my shades and watched her. I noticed when she walked in late, no one else did though... What did she do to deserve this? I know what she did... She went to the same school as Vriska S. The meanest bitch in school, she had a fetish for Karkat, and hated everyone else. How in any way was that fair? Guess what, it wasn't! I just wanted to stand up in front of the whole school and yell '[FULL NAME] EXISTS AND SHE'S REAL!' but i couldn't cause I'm cool right? I hadn't payed attention to any of the lesson when the bell rang. Great, the fallowing monday's test was going to suck, because, today was Friday... this is just wonderful-

"Oof!"

"Gah...s-sorry I-I'll help you..." That voice...

"Nah, it's cool. I'm the dude, I'll help you." I looked up. Sure enough, it was [Name].

"N-no, I-"

"HAHAHAHAAA! Why on earth would you let a crappy nobody run into you. And TOTALLY no apologize when is was HER FAULT god, STRIDER, get your SHIT together MAN." Vriska half shouted.

I sighed I wanted to yell at Vriska saying. 'Holy fucking shit man you aren't god quit acting like it.' Or 'Shut up, she doesn't have to apologize to me when I was the ONE NOT PAYING ATTENTION.' Instead I shrugged. "Nah. She doesn't need to, I wasn't looking.-"

"So?! Your not uncool like she is. God. What if your brother were to know about this? HAH." She said this in the rudest way possible. "Fuck you." Her mouth dropped at what I said. "that's right. I said it." I said smirking at the look of 'OH HELL NO' on her face. "I... I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU STRIDER" She yelled. You swore she sounded like Karkat. You shrugged and walked off shouting back. "I CAN" I smirked walking to 2nd period and making it on time. [Name] had it with me and I finally swallowed my pride. "Hey, you okay?" "P-please don't t-talk to m-me..." "Why? I just saved your ass." "Y-yes. But you n-never do that anywhere else. You w-walked p-past me that day **they **were beating m-me up and you d-did nothing about it." "I'm...fuck man I'm sorry about that." I just wish she would forget about it. I just wished so hard. But hell I wouldn't forget about that if I were her either. The rest of the day went smooth and cool, or what you would call cool.

[Name]'s P.O.V

No one messed with me for once... maybe today was actually a good day. That would be a first. I smiled, at least I new I wouldn't have to add a few more scars to the list. That made me feel better already. I smiled, this was wonderful, this feeling I had... except.. I kind of told Dave Strider off... the one who mad today fantastic. And then VANTAS showed up...GREAT... "HEY FUCK ASS." He said sitting next to me, it was 7th period and he couldn't leave me alone. "Hey a-ass wipe." I replied. This was usual for us. "THAT'S THE SHORTEST FUCKING REPLY IN A WHILE. GOG. YOUR BORING. MR FUCK NUTS." He replied at me uneasily. Why did he reply uneasily. "HEY, DOES VRISKA KNOW?...ABOUT US YOU KNOW... HANGING OUT AFTER FUCKING SCHOOL?" "No...? Why? Does she? Oh my god! What do we do?!-" "[NAME] CALM YOUR SHIT. I JUST WAS MAKING SURE YOU DIDN'T BLAB IT ALL TO HER." "Oh... well I didn't... but okay..." "GOOD." He replied then started looking forward as the teacher began explaining the assignment for that week. You and Karkat usually were partners in that class. Vriska never found out which was good because if she ever did... CHOP went both your heads. And you would end up like Tavbro. /shot

A/N: I'm sorry that joke I made at the end was terrible DX Sorry Tavbro

uHHH,,, IT'S OKAY,

uHH I THINK.

oh my gog that was just perfect! poor tav8ro. Just Kidding.

i HATE YOU

love you to~ HEHE

AUTHOR: VRISKA NO BAD

XD Part three soon \(^O^)


	3. Chapter 3 - Done With Them

:D I'm working on this! I only had a half hour to do this so bare with me!/

* * *

><p>[Name]'s P.O.V<p>

The assignment was to choose someone in the room that you hate. Or, well dislike, and play rock paper smack. I hated that game. Well anyway of course I would. Of course a heard of boys ran to me. Oh great. I though quietly, watching them decided who it would be. You decided you would decide for once. "I'll choose." You simply stated they all pretended to lightly hit the desk. You shook your head. You picked the wimpy one. He looked weak. "Okay ready!" "Yeah yeah." "ROCK PAPER-" "SMACK" You interrupted smacking him as hard as you could. He grasped his cheeks. His eyes as wide as planets. "W-what..." He stuttered shocked. "Don't fucking mess with me. I'm not some toy you can slap around. Got that? I'm a fucking person." I stated. Karkat looked over. He was shocked by my sudden out burst. The teacher quirked a brow and smiled. "Very good, [Name]." He said. "No it fucking wasn't. I'm not looking for your fucking complements. I'm looking for you shitty kindness. That no one has here. I'm a decent human. So start treating me like one. I deserve that little, don't you thing?" I shouted at him. Everyone, all eyes, mouth dropped. "D-dude... I'm sorry." The boy in front of you said. He was holding his cheek. "I don't want your apologies. I want you to fucking understand! What are you dumb?!" I was about to say more when I realized my sudden out burst had caused quite the gossip. Great. "Very well [Name]." He said. He walked over to you handing you a paper. It said. 'Don't Fucking Mess With Me.' It was so pointless. I sighed. "Okay, thanks captain Sherlock." "Hey. Don't make fun of Sherlock!" Said a random girl in the back. She had messy short red hair and wore a green school shirt. She was wearing blue jeans. The had glasses on sometimes but never a lot. She had hazel green eyes. And black, red, and spiky converse. Her name was Britney. (Thas right guys! Das me :D) "Sorry..." "Sorry's not gonna cut it!" She stood up walking over. "I like what you did to Andrew over here. But dissing Sherlock? That's never okay." She said, her hands on her non existent hips. She was frowning. "I'll let it pass this time." She said before flashing you a thumbs up and sitting down in the back again. Everyone liked her, now I know why. She was serious. A lot.

Time Skip

I yawned as I walked home. It was so late, i had after school. I smiled slightly when I saw my house. I only had six minutes to run there. So I ran as fast as I could. I knocked on the door. "OPEN IT! I'm on time!" I shouted. This detestation was my home. "hold on..." My sister said. She stood up and checked the clock. Then she opened it. "Good job lil sis." She said allowing space for me to walk in. I stretchered. And dogged my sisters attempts to make me eat. I didn't like food. I was fat, chubby, gross. Food made me feel gross. I walked to my room. I sat my back pack down. Looking in the mirror I saw a fat creature. Is this the punishment of being fat? It wasn't fair. I haven't eaten anything in weeks! And yet I was still fat... God this world really wasn't fair. I quickly changed into pjs and laid on my bed. I opened the lap top and began reading the story I was working on. It was great so far.

* * *

><p>I GOT TO GOOOOOO I'm sorry but a half hour isn't much time to right a whole page! At least it's over 400 words!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Authors Note

Sorry guys! I haven't uploaded in so gog damn long, it should be illegal huh? XD


	5. Chapter 5 - The End

WOOOOOPPPP guess whose gonna finish this shit! Me! Although I might keep it goin'

After you had finished you're story. You decided you would be able to work on it later. It showed your true feelings you kept bottled up. True feelings you would never show. True feelings that felt better to express on paper. Finally you decided that you should just end this pain. You grabbed a small knife with a sharp point. You've never cut really. You've always been scared of scars. But now, what did it matter? You pulled the knife up and aimed it at your arm.

Dave's P.O.V

I decided I'd like to get to know _ better. Of course there was no way that would happen unless the ironic cool guy like me stepped up. I knocked on her wooden door. I was greeted by a messy [your hair color] hair that went down to this girls waste. "How can I help you?" She asked obviously bored. "Well, I thought this was where _ _ lived." I responded. She nodded and stepped aside after a bit of reluctance. "Alright. But if you hurt her. It will be the end of you." She said, "She's not eating. And I was wondering if you could help me make her eat? She's so skinny..." Your sister, Kaitlin, said. "I'll do what I can." I said heading to her room. I could her faint sobbing. I knocked on the door gently. "Go away Kaitlin." _ said. The sobbing only got louder. "I'm not Kaitlin." I said the sobbing immediately stopped. "What do you want...?" She said. "I'm here to check up on you." I said. I heard a lot of shuffling and scooting before the door made a click noise, and it opened reviling her messy hair and puffy red eyes. "_ I wanted to say something to you." I looked at her and hugged her tightly. Rubbing circles on her bony back. "What did you want to say...?" She said sniffling. "That I love you. And I care about you. And I'm going to help you through this. Alright?" I let it out. I wondered what her reaction would be. "Thanks... but I'm hopeless. And I love you too... if in 'that' way." She said. I pulled back and looked at her. "What other way could there be for such a cute girl?" I said smirking. 'What other way...' I thought, and I kissed her softly on the lips. "Alright. What do you want for dinner tonight?" I said making sure she was going to eat. I thought she was gonna say something like, 'Oh I'm not hungry.' but to my surprise she didn't. "I'd like a sandwich..." She said smiling. "Anything for you beautiful." And with that I led her downstairs and into her kitchen. Her sister looked happy about it. I made her a couple sandwiches. I watched her eat it all and smiled at her. "I love you." I said.

_'s P.O.V

"I love you too" I said eating. Oh goodness food only made me hungrier. I was acting like a pig. But I don't care anymore. I love him too.

**Dear Everyone, and everything**  
><strong>More Than Anything. He saved me. I'm so happy <strong>  
><strong>That he was there for me. But now I must leave<strong>  
><strong>Because who else was going to love me. He's gone<strong>  
><strong>He's dead. I can't live without him any more. He is<strong>  
><strong>apart of me. Why couldn't he stay? Why did he have<strong>  
><strong>to play that game...? Why?... I'll never know will<strong>  
><strong>I? I did<strong>n**'t think so. So I'm leaving to join him. I have **  
><strong>No other reason to live. Sorry Kaitlin. I'm sorry.<strong>  
><strong>I love you Dave Strider. I always will. <strong>  
><strong>-sincerely _<strong>

Random P.O.V

Your body was limp and cold. Next to you was your not. By last means. You had given up on ever seeing Dave. You thought he was dead. And you were right. He was. But, he was with you. You just didn't notice. You had gotten out of high school without him. Everyone said they were sorry for you. They hugged you randomly. Let you call them for a shoulder. Everyone liked you now because you were dating Dave. They weren't jealous at all. Just scared if he found out they hurt you they would get killed. But now. You had killed yourself. You shot yourself with the gun. The gun that you had held so many times. But said, 'I won't do it.' But now you had. Your sister was screaming your name next to you. "_! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME! OH GOD NO! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" But what you didn't know was. Dave had just beaten the game. And had just woke up. He ran over to your house, he didn't knock because he had a bad feeling and walked in to your room to see this. "NO NO! WAKE UP!" Your sister yelled. Dave fell on his knees on the other side of you. "W-why..." He said. A single tear now joined by others falling down his cheeks. "Why didn't you wait for me...?" He said. He leaned down and kissed your soft lips. He picked up the note and read it. He started crying harder, until he was sobbing.

_"Why didn't you wait for me?" _Was the one question he kept asking your dead body.

_"I love you..." _He said. But you wouldn't hear him. You were in a better place.

**- End  
><strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

Ouch my feels... Just died. D': Anyway, Goodbye loveys and thanks for reading!


End file.
